


A New Year

by 13FluffyTears (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Becoming Exes, Divorce, Hurt/Comfort, Lal Mirch mentioned, M/M, Rebounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/13FluffyTears
Summary: I had a feeling this day would come. "Lambo, I want a divorce." As I sat on a black leather nina chair, I looked at the blond, then to the sheet on the table, then back to the man; scrutinizing his expression as if to find any lies, but all I saw were guilt and sorrow painted in his eyes. "Would you at least tell me why?" Have you noticed how we've been drifting apart?





	A New Year

**Author's Note:**

> [Reposted from FF.net (Chippo843) - Wanted to move my fics to Ao3]

I had a feeling this day would come.

"Lambo, I want a divorce."

As I sat on a black leathered nina chair, I looked at the blond, then to the sheet on the table, then back to the man; scrutinizing his expression as if to find any lies, but all I saw were guilt and sorrow painted in his eyes.

"Would you at least tell me why?"

_Have you noticed how we've been drifting apart?_

Colonello and I have been dating for two years before he popped the question. I've always wondered if we were going to fast, but the heat of the moment had made me say: "Yes!"

The first year of our marriage was filled with what newlywed couples would do. We've been so cheesy and happy that it'll rot anyone's teeth from the sweetness. Nevertheless, when the second year hit, the former COMSUBIN had become distant. Coming home late, he would just eat dinner and take a bath that I had prepared a couple of hours prior to his coming. The only words we would exchange were good nights, but even then, those too just stopped.

Needless to say, I was concerned. So I talked to him about it, though he only said that it was his work that was tiring him.

It was clear that he was hiding something, but I decided not to pry. I trusted that he would tell me when he was ready.

Unfortunately, as time was passing, Colonello was only drifting further and further away from me. And now, it came to this.

_We've lost all communication ... And dare I say, our love for each other as well._

"I'm sorry. It's just that ... No, I'm probably just making excuses by saying shit like this, but I ... I—"

"You don't love me anymore ... Not the way you had before," I finished for him.

I admit that I felt the same as well, but at least I tried to fix it.

The blond sighed heavily; he looked so defeated.

"Tell me, Colonello."

"Yes?"

"Is it a woman?"

What a priceless dumbfounded expression he sported. His mouth opened and closed, yet not a word was uttered.

"It's Lal Mirch, right?"

"Lambo—"

I held up a hand.

Then, grabbing for the pen that he had laid with the paper, I began signing my name on the form.

With the deed done, wordlessly, I stood. Heading for my coat and choosing on getting some fresh air; to do some self-reflection most likely.

"Wait!" Just before I reached the door, he grabbed my arm that halted my actions and made me turn my head to face him. "W-we could still celebrate New Years Eve together, kora."

 _... Such a forced smile._  Shaking my head, I pry away from his grip. "Invite Lal-san. Since it's the New Years, it would be a great start."

"Lambo ..."

Opening the door, I was greeted with the winter breeze and light snowfall it offered. "Colonello, I'm really fine with this. I can honestly say that I'm happy for you two."

"... Thanks, Lambo. You're the best you know that, kora?"

A small smile etched on my lips.  _If I was the best, then this wouldn't really be happening now, would it?_

"Happy New Year, Colonello. And would you pass that onto Lal too?"

The blond expressed a blinding smile: the very same one that made me fall for.

_It's not for me anymore._

"Will do! And have a Happy New Year too. Where will you stay?"

"Hmm? I could probably barge in on a friend of mine or stay at a hotel nearby. Don't worry about it, and I'll be back by tomorrow near the afternoon. However, when I come back, I don't want to see a  _particular_  mess."

Colonello's blushing face felt nostalgic now, "Gotcha! Take care!"

And so, I began making my way to the town square. At this time, it would be really crowded. Suddenly, my stomach grumbled, a reminder that I had yet to eat dinner.

_It was suppose to be our celebration after all ... Oh well. In any case, maybe stopping by a restaurant or a café would be good._

I hadn't been paying much attention of my surroundings, and bumped someone's shoulder in the process.

"Oh, sorr—"

"Watch where you're going, cow."

I couldn't help smiling at the familiarity. Come to think of it, I hadn't spoke to the hitman for a long time now. Ever since Colonnello and I started, I had been seeing less and less of Reborn.

"Evening to you too, Reborn. I see you found such a lovely lady as your date to spend the eve." The mentioned brunette beauty wearing an erotic apparel blushed from the flattery, clutching onto her partner's arm.

"Aren't you celebrating with that blond idiot?"

I should be offended, right? I mean, he's still technically my husband until whenever the divorce is declared official. Nevertheless, I somehow can't bring up the strength to do so, and chuckled instead, "Right now, that said idiot is doing the celebrating with someone else."

I get the feeling that Reborn wanted to ask more questions from the slight change in his expression. It's easily missable if one wasn't paying close attention to it as he replaced it back to his former uncaring mask. Though, I am famished, and our little lady friend here seemed to have become impatient.

"Yare yare, I must be going now. Can't keep you two hold up on your date." Without further ado, I left them to their little engagement and set out to find a good place to dine in.

Then, as I was about to turn to a corner, my arm was pulled and swiveled me to face them.

"... Reborn?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

It was a rather sudden and out of place question. It caught me off guard, "... Um, no. Not yet."

"Then come with me."

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged to some fancy restaurant I presumed from the name, and was seated in one the so called 'best seats' with its nice view of the outside and its calming atmosphere.

"Order whatever you want. It's on me."

My eyebrow lifted in question,  _Is Reborn ... being nice? That's new._

"What about the girl?"

"Hmm? You said something?"

I couldn't help smiling slightly at the indication as I opened the menu booklet, "... Never mind." Regardless, it was most likely best not to know about it.

 _Hmm ... I wonder what I should go for. He said I can have anything ... Tch, talk about having so much money to spend. Well, whatever. I'll just order what I feel like getting._  After saying our orders to the nearby waiter, silence brewed over us. It was strange, but then again, Reborn and I weren't really that close despite my past self trying to kill him almost all the time.

Actually, knowing the hitman enough—thanks to my good observation skills, where as a child, I had, admittedly, stalked him; for the purpose of getting to know my prey at that time of course—the man probably wanted some answers. Mentally sighing, I guessed that it would be a good way to relieve some stress and possibly sort out my thoughts and feelings in the process.

"You know, Colonello and I are getting divorce." I stated this nonchalantly, turning to stare at the beautiful white scenery of flurries as if the topic were an everyday occurrence.

"... When?"

I didn't bother look at him, "Officially? I don't know yet. He asked me to sign the papers just an hour or two ago."

He didn't speak, causing me to face him after some time. My blank stare against his scrutinizing ones. "What? Did you expect me to cry? Be angry? Yell? All the above?" propping my cheek on my curled fingers, "I admit, normally that's what I would've most likely done, but I've matured, you know. I'm still a crybaby yes, but I don't cry as much anymore."

I could feel myself frowning as I state my dilemma, "Actually, I'm feeling too much of everything, but I don't exactly know what to express. It's all so muddled up that showing nothing is what it all came down to." Meeting his gaze as he listened, I wasn't quite sure what to expect. I've let out the truth, and now what?

"... You're not even going to put up a fight about it?"

I laughed—a genuine laugh. "Goodness, Reborn. What exactly did you want me to do? Bawl while angrily shout at him? Plan out some sort of revenge to make his life miserable? I'm not that heartless, you know."

He continued to watch my actions, and I couldn't help but smile, "I'm really fine with it though. We've actually been drifting apart to the point that we don't even talk or look at each other anymore. It just turns out that Colonello had fallen out of love for me and found someone else ... It was just bound to happen. And I should feel remorse, but I'm actually relieved that he had someone he can be happy with."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Don't you deserve some happiness too?"

Quite frankly, I was surprised by that, "... Thanks, Reborn. And here I was, wondering if you have any human emotions." I joked and was greeted with the expected "Shut up, cow."

After that, our meal was served. Let me just say, it was fantastic! I made a note to dine here more for future occasions.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yup! This is so good, Reborn! Do you eat here often?"

"From time to time."

"It's a great place," I commented, before stuffing my mouth with more of that deliciousness.

It wasn't long until we finished, and desserts were served. Well, only I ordered a dessert. The hitman just watched me while sipping his cup of espresso.

Then, as I swallowed a spoonful of a French vanilla ice cream, I asked, "Say, Reborn? Is this a date?"

"Do you want it to be one?"

"E-eh? Um, uh ..." I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it.

He smirked in amusement much to the inner turmoil he caused. Though, on a serious matter, I didn't like the idea of this being a fling of sorts. And I'm still married might I add ... but if Reborn's serious about it, I wouldn't mind giving it a chance.

 _Goodness, I feel like a slut for getting a rebound so quick after a soon-to-be divorcee._  Using a stern tone, I said, "Reborn, I'm going through a divorce. I can't start dating so fast."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not? It'll look bad! And it's rude!" I huffed, continuing to finish my treat. "Besides, it doesn't look like you're into those long-term serious relationships anyway."

He surprised me when he sported a serious expression all of a sudden, looking me in the eye, "... I started loving you when you became 10."

I choked from my food, my eyes wide like saucers.

"And I never stopped."

"... Why didn't you say anything?" He watched me date Colonello who he considered his rival and close friend. Even going as far as being there for the wedding.

"I trust Colonello to take care of you. Plus, he isn't targeted as much as I am. With me, your life would be more on the line than it is now for being Vongola's Thunder Guardian."

"... Reborn. You're really serious then."

"Stupid cow, this isn't something I can joke about," he sneered, in which I raised my hands apologetically.

"Sorry, sorry. I just didn't expect that you'd choose me out of the millions of people that throw themselves at you."

"Hmph, finish your dessert. We're going to go somewhere."

"Ah, all right." As ordered, I hastily finished. He got his card to pay the bills and we left the nice place.

_Talk about a bizarre turn of events ... but, this giddy feeling is not so bad._

"So, where to in continuing this date of ours?" Walking alongside the hitman, we ventured off into the festive district of winter wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want more Lambo loving.


End file.
